1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for loading a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a tool for making the semiconductor package accurately contact with terminals of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 disclose a tool 1′ for loading a semiconductor package. Said tool 1′ comprises a body 10′, a plurality of latching members 11′ mounted on the body 10′ and a backboard 13′ retained to the body 10′.
The body 10′ has a main body 100′ with a center hole (not labeled) thereof comprising a pair of sidewalls 1001′ and a pair of board-like members 101′ disposed on opposite sides of the main body 100′. The main body 100′ has a casing 105′ in a funnelform shape extending from one end of the center hole, the smallest section of the casing 105′ has the same size with the semiconductor package (not shown). A plurality of grooves 102′ are defined at a connection portion of the main body 100′ and board-like member 101′, a plurality of projections 103′ are disposed on the sidewalls 1001′ symmetrically, two adjacent projections 103′ defining a flute 104′ therebetween. The latching members 11′ are divided into first latching members and second latching members, each comprising a longitudinal retaining portion 110′ and a latching portion 111′ extending from a center part of the retaining portion 110′ along a longitudinal direction, wherein the first latching member is retained to the through groove 102′, the second latching member is retained to the flute 104′. The backboard 13′ retains to the body 10′, and the arms 131′ of the backboard 13′ retain to the sides of the body 10′. The semiconductor package can enter the electrical connector (not labeled) along the casing 105′ and electrically contact with the terminals of the electrical connector accurately.
The tool said above has following disadvantages: when loading the semiconductor package, the tool makes the semiconductor package place on the area of the casing to be convenient for vacuum sucker sucking the semiconductor package out, while the semiconductor package would move away the right position when receiving outside force accidentally in the process of loading, so at least part of the semiconductor package would depart from the area restricted by the casing, and the semiconductor package may be damaged by the casing obviously.